Submersible pumping systems are often deployed into wells to recover petroleum fluids from subterranean reservoirs. Typically, the submersible pumping system includes a number of components, including one or more fluid filled electric motors coupled to one or more high performance pumps. Each of the components and sub-components in a submersible pumping system must be engineered to withstand the inhospitable downhole environment, which includes wide ranges of temperature, pressure and corrosive well fluids.
Components commonly referred to as “seal sections” protect the electric motors and are typically positioned between the motor and the pump. In this position, the seal section provides several functions, including transmitting torque between the motor and pump, restricting the flow of wellbore fluids into the motor, protecting the motor from axial thrust imparted by the pump, and accommodating the expansion and contraction of motor lubricant as the motor moves through thermal cycles during operation. Many seal sections employ seal bags to accommodate the volumetric changes and movement of fluid in the seal section. Seal bags can also be configured to provide a positive barrier between clean lubricant and contaminated wellbore fluid.
In the past, seal bags have been constructed by sliding an open-ended bag over cylindrical mounting blocks. As shown in the Prior Art drawing in FIG. 1, a prior art seal bag 10 includes a central portion 12 and two neck portions 14 (only one visible). The prior art seal bag 10 is installed over cylindrical mounting blocks 16 by fastening the open neck portions 14 to the cylindrical mounting blocks 16 with common hose clamps 18. This prior art design may be unsuitable in certain applications because the hose clamps 18 tend to shear the prior art seal bag 10 after repeated or extensive expansion. Furthermore, the necessity of the neck portions 14 in the prior art seal bag 10 decreases the available length and volume of the central portion 12. Additionally, the prior art design limits the use of inelastic bags due to their susceptibility of folding at the point of contact with the cylindrical mounting blocks 16.
There is therefore a need for an improved seal bag, seal sections and submersible pumping systems that overcome the deficiencies of the prior art. It is to this and other needs that the present invention is directed.